Kryptonite
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: Du jour au lendemain, il se retrouve largué dans un pays qu'il ne connait pas, chez un homme qu'il doit appeler "papa". Du jour au lendemain, son nom change. Ezekiel David devient Ezekiel DiNozzo, il a 3 ans et demi.
1. Chapter 1

**Kryptonite**

****Je ne promets pas d'updater régulièrement, au début, ce le sera, j'ai les 5 prochains chapitres, mais ensuite, j'ai un gros trou avant la deuxième grande partie de l'histoire. Vous voilà prévenus, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il serrait ses petits poings de toute ses forces autour de son ours en peluche, il avait les yeux fermés pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, il voulait oublier ce qu'il avait entendu, il voulait se cacher. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine à une vitesse folle. Il avait peur.

« Ezekiel. »

Il se leva sans un mot, et se dirigea vers l'homme qui venait de l'appeler. Ses cheveux, noirs et bouclés tombaient devant ses yeux verts, alors que les larmes traçaient leurs chemins sur ses joues.

« Viens par là bonhomme. » souffla t-il en mettant un genou au sol « Il faut que je te parle. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails, l'enfant savait déjà. Du haut de ses trois ans et demi, il avait comprit ce qui se passait. Il allait partir, il allait quitter la terre où il était né, où il avait grandit.

« Elle est...morte. Ma petite fille...elle est morte, et je voudrais pouvoir le garder avec moi. Je voudrais vraiment, mais je suis vieux, et je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un si petit garçon. »

* * *

Il avait mit son t-shirt favori, celui avec le signe de Superman, il se disait que ça l'aiderait à être fort, parce qu'il devait être fort, sa maman n'était plus là, et son grand-père allait le laisser à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il allait être seul, alors, dans son sac à dos, il avait mit quelques jouets, des photographies de sa maman, et des babioles qu'elle aimait. Il serrait toujours son ours contre sa poitrine. Son estomac grondait, il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, rien de plus qu'un biberon de lait. Il n'avait pas faim. Il voulait continuer de pleurer, tout seul dans son coin, parce qu'il perdait tout ce qu'il avait.

Quand il sortit de l'ascenseur, il se sentit à sa place, comme si il connaissait cet endroit, comme si il appartenait à ce lieu qu'il n'avait vu qu'en photos. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la veille, il avait l'impression que tout ce que son corps voulait, était de s'arrêter. Il suivit son grand-père sans un mot, dans le bureau d'un homme noir.

Léon Vance posa sa main sur la tête du petit garçon, et le salua en souriant. Un sourire forcé que l'enfant avait beaucoup vu ces derniers jours. Ces gens étaient désolés, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec sa maman.

« Gibbs et DiNozzo sont là ? »

« On est dimanche Eli, j'ai du les appeler, mais oui, ils ne devraient plus tarder. »

« Très bien. » souffla t-il « Ezekiel, tu veux bien aller t'asseoir sur la chaise là ? »

Eli désigna la chaise en bout de table, et le petit garçon escalada habilement la chaise pour s'y asseoir. Il sortit une petite voiture de sa poche, et commença à la faire rouler sur la table.

« Quand il sourit, c'est le portrait craché de Ziva... » murmura Eli « Son sourire me manque, il n'a pas sourit depuis des jours, depuis que je lui ai dis que sa maman ne reviendrait peut être pas à la maison... »

« J'imagine à quel point c'est dur. »

« J'ai perdu mes trois enfants. Tali était mon petit bébé, elle était parfaite, et si innocente, Ari n'était pas facile, mais c'était mon fils, et Ziva...c'est Ziva, on était comme chien et chat, mais on s'aimait tellement... Zeke est tout ce qu'il me reste. Il est tout ce que j'ai...Si je pouvais faire autrement... »

Gibbs entra sans frapper, et s'arrêta net en voyant Eli David. Puis, son regard se dirigea vers le petit garçon, et il comprit immédiatement pourquoi il était là. L'enfant releva la tête rien qu'un instant, et son regard croisa celui de l'agent spécial, avant de se replonger dans son jeu. Gibbs salua le directeur du Mossad d'un signe de tête, et alla s'asseoir à côté du petit garçon.

« Shalom. » souffla Gibbs

Le petit garçon ne releva pas les yeux, et continua de jouer avec sa petite voiture. Gibbs regarda Eli David, qui essuyait une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, avant de se lever, et de se diriger vers les deux hommes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Elle était un mission en Afrique Noire, elle devait aller récupérer un paquet, c'était sans danger, c'était supposé être une mission simple. Elle était avec deux autres agents. Aucun d'eux n'est revenu. »

« Quand ? »

« Il y a six semaines. J'ai envoyé des hommes, j'ai fais tout ce que je n'avais fais auparavant, elle ne fait...faisait même plus partit du Mossad ! J'aurais jamais du lui dire oui... »

« On fait tous des erreurs pour nos enfants. » souffla Gibbs avant de retourner s'asseoir « Je m'appelle Jethro. Et toi ? »

« Ezekiel. »

« Agent Gibbs, est-ce que vous pourriez l'emmener manger quelque chose, il faut que je parle à l'agent DiNozzo. »

Gibbs tourna la tête vers la porte, et vit son agent, la bouche grande ouverte, et les yeux quasiment hors de leurs orbites, avant de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras, et de quitter la pièce.

« DiNozzo, asseyez vous. » ordonna Eli

« Directeur David... »

« Asseyez-vous. »

Il s'exécuta, les mains d'ores et déjà tremblantes, son cœur battant la chamade. Il serra les poings alors qu'Eli David et Léon Vance s'assirent face à lui. Le directeur du Mossad avait un dossier devant lui.

« J'imagine que vous ne savez pas pourquoi je vous ai fais venir. »

« Non monsieur. »

« Ma fille n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle était en mission et n'est jamais revenue. Tout me laisse croire qu'elle ne reviendra jamais... »

Il était clair que le directeur du Mossad luttait contre ses émotions, il ne regardait pas Tony, et ne parlait pas avec cette assurance qui le caractérisait. C'était un homme blessé, triste, qui avait besoin de se reconstruire.

« Ziva a un fils. » poursuit Vance « Le petit garçon que Gibbs a emmené à la cafétéria... »

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre monsieur... »

Eli David ouvrit le dossier, et en sortit une feuille, un certificat qu'il tendit à Tony. Ça avait beau être écrit en hébreu, il comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Le père de Ziva lui tendit une autre feuille du même format, cette fois, le certificat était en français.

« Ezekiel Jethro David, né le 22 mars 2013 à Tel-Aviv, Israël, fils de Ziva David et...et d'Anthony DiNozzo Junior...Oh mon dieu... »

« C'est votre fils Tony. » confirma Eli « J'aimerais vous le confier. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Kryptonite**

* * *

« Qu'est ce que tu préfères, des cookies, une barre chocolatée... »

« J'ai pas faim. » coupa Ezekiel

« Oh... »

« Maman m'a toujours dit qu'elle connaissait un monsieur très spécial, qui était un peu son deuxième papa. C'est pour ça que grand-père m'a emmené ici, pour que tu sois mon deuxième grand-père ? »

« Hum...Oui, en quelques sortes, mais, tu as un papa... »

« Tony. »

« Oui, c'est lui. Le monsieur à qui ton grand-père voulait parler. »

« Je vais rester avec lui ? »

« Oui. »

« Je veux pas rester ici, je veux rentrer à la maison. Ma maman...Elle me manque. »

« Je comprends, j'ai perdu des personnes que j'aimais très fort moi aussi. »

Il sourit, et sortit plusieurs pièces de sa poche avant de les mettre dans la machine. Il composa le numéro de la friandise qu'il souhaitait, et attendit que celle-ci tombe avant de la tendre au petit garçon. Il l'a prit dans ses mains, et la regarda avant de l'ouvrir, et de la manger.

« Est-ce qu'un jour, j'aurais plus mal ici ? »

Il posa son index sur son cœur, fixant les yeux de l'homme face à lui qui se remplissaient de larmes. Gibbs hocha la tête, et se mit à sa hauteur avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant d'entendre un léger raclement de gorge. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Eli David, Léon Vance, et Tony. Ce dernier avait les yeux rouges, et tenait le dossier que lui avait donné Eli.

« Zeke. »

« Saba. » souffla le petit garçon avant de courir dans les bras de son grand-père

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est ce qui a de mieux pour toi, je te le promets. Tu sais bien que je veux te garder avec moi, mais je suis un vieil homme, et parfois je suis pas très gentil. Je veux que tu sois heureux, et ta maman aurait voulu que tu le sois aussi. Alors, tu vas rester avec Tony. »

« Aba ? »

« Oui, ton papa. Je veux que tu sois sage, et que tu honores notre famille, tu me comprends ? »

« Ken. »

« Ezekiel, s'il te plait. »

« Oui grand-père. »

« Parfait. » dit-il en se levant « Je t'aime, n'oublie jamais ça. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Je vous le confie Tony, sa valise est à l'accueil, et tout ce dont vous avez besoin est dans ce dossier, et si il y a le moindre soucis, mon numéro privé est sur la première page. »

Tony hocha la tête, et regarda Eli David s'en aller, les larmes aux yeux. Il baissa les yeux vers son fils. Son fils. Le petit garçon s'était réfugié derrière les jambes de Gibbs, et pleurait. Tony s'approcha de lui alors que Vance s'excusa, et laissa les deux agents avec l'enfant.

« Hey. » murmura Tony en tendant une main vers Ezekiel « Je m'appelle Tony... »

« Je sais. »

« Je suis...Je suis ton papa... »

« Je sais. »

* * *

Il était endormi sur la banquette arrière, sa tête sur les genoux de Gibbs. Il avait refusé de le lâcher, et s'était blottit contre lui quand il était monté dans la voiture. Tony était au volant, et regardait plus souvent dans le rétroviseur que la route.

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? » souffla t-il, plus à lui même qu'à son mentor

Il croisa le regard perçant de Gibbs, et vu son patron passer sa main dans les cheveux de son fils. Il était père, il était père d'un petit garçon de trois ans et demi, et il ne l'apprenait qu'aujourd'hui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ziva lui avait caché ça, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas laissé de chance.

« Que s'est-il passé DiNozzo ? »

« Rien...Je comprends pas... »

Il s'arrêtèrent devant l'immeuble où Tony habitait. Gibbs sortait de la voiture, avec son fils dans les bras, il prit la valise et le sac à dos, puis ils montèrent. Il installa Ezekiel dans le lit de la chambre d'amis, et y laissa ses affaires. Il resta plusieurs minutes à le regarder, Gibbs faisait pareil juste derrière lui.

« Tu savais ? » demanda Tony en se laissant tomber dans le canapé

« Oui, enfin, non. Je savais qu'elle était enceinte, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'avait gardé... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tony, elle est venue me voir la veille de son départ, elle m'a demandé un conseil. »

« Explique-toi Gibbs, parce que là, je comprends vraiment rien. »

* * *

_Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'elle, et posa une main sur son épaule en souriant, il voyait bien que Ziva, celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille, était préoccupée. Quand elle prononça les trois mots, il sentit la foudre s'abattre dans son salon, il voulait être heureux, et la féliciter, mais il voyait le visage pleins de larmes de la jeune femme, et quand elle se mit à parler, il comprit pourquoi elle était là. _

_« Je vais pas pouvoir le garder, je pars pour Tel Aviv demain, et je sais pas dans quel état est mon père, je dois m'occuper de lui, je peux pas...Je...J'aimerais tellement... »_

_« Est-ce que Tony sait ? »_

_« Non. Je peux pas lui dire, on est ensemble depuis 3 mois ! Je peux pas... »_

* * *

« Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne rien te dire. » continua Gibbs « Quand elle n'est pas revenue, je me suis dis qu'elle ne supportait pas d'avoir avorté, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir, je l'ai appelée, on s'envoyait des mails une fois de temps en temps...Elle ne m'a jamais dis qu'elle l'avait gardé. »

Tony laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains, il ne comprenait rien. Il avait appelé Ziva tous les jours, le premier mois, elle avait répondu à chaque fois, puis ses réponses s'étaient faite de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à ce qu'au quatrième mois, il n'eut plus de réponses, ni à ses appels, ni à ses messages. Il avait prit le premier avion pour Tel-Aviv, s'était rendu au Mossad, où on lui avait dit que Ziva s'occupait de son père, mais que pour des raisons de sécurité, l'emplacement du directeur était gardé secret. Il était rentré à Washington, déçu.

Il y était retourné trois fois supplémentaires durant les mois qui avaient suivis, et le plus près qu'il avait été de Ziva avait été quand il s'était retrouvé face à son cousin Abel, qui l'avait menotté et accompagné à l'aéroport.

« J'ai besoin d'aide... »

« Tu sais tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir Tony, je suis sûr que c'est pas un gamin difficile, c'est ton fils après tout. Tu peux y arriver. »

« Mais... »

« Tony, tu as perdu ta mère quand tu étais gosse, je suis persuadé que tu sauras prendre les bonnes décisions. »

« Tu crois ? »

Gibbs rit, et se leva, avant d'annoncer qu'il devait s'en aller, mais que s'il avait besoin de quoique ce soit, il n'avait qu'à appeler. La porte se referma derrière son supérieur, et l'instant d'après, il entendait des petits pas qui s'approchait de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kryptonite**

* * *

Il était là, avec ses cheveux en bataille, son ours en peluche dans la bouche, cherchant un visage familier, les yeux pleins de larmes. Tony se précipita vers lui, et le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Instinctivement, Ezekiel entoura ses bras autour de son cou, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Hey, bienvenue chez toi mon grand... » murmura t-il dans son oreille « Tu veux que je te fasse visiter, ou tu veux regarder un film ? »

« Eh...Visiter... »

« D'accord. »

Il commença par le salon, où il montra avec fierté sa collection de dvd, mais le petit garçon ne fut pas impressionné, et mentionna qu'avec sa maman, ils en avaient au moins deux fois plus. Puis, la cuisine, la salle de bain, Tony lui montra sa chambre, et le petit garçon esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant la télé face au lit. Il trouvait que la chambre avait une étrange ressemblance avec celle de sa mère à Tel-Aviv, les couleurs, sombres, et chaleureuses, l'odeur de vanille, la couverture pliée au bout du lit. Il se sentait chez lui, et Tony remarqua le regard, et les traits du visage de l'enfant s'adoucir. Il n'eut même pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, Ezekiel grimpa sur le lit, et s'y assit au milieu en silence, en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il avait observé Ziva dans la même position plusieurs fois, assise en tailleur sur le lit, regardant les nuages en pensant à la journée écoulée. Ils n'avaient pas été un couple longtemps, mais il la connaissait par cœur, il savait à quoi elle pensait, il savait ce qu'elle aimait, il savait tout sur elle, et en regardant son fils, leur fils, assit sur le lit, il sourit. Il avait tellement à apprendre de cet enfant, il avait tellement de choses à lui montrer, il n'avait pas besoin de se battre pour lui, il était déjà là. Cet enfant qu'il avait eu avec une femme qu'il aimerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il s'assit à côté de lui, et l'enfant se blottit contre lui, quelques instants plus tard, il leva les yeux vers son père et sourit doucement. Le premier vrai sourire qu'il avait esquissé depuis des jours. Sa mère lui avait raconté des tas d'histoires, sur le NCIS, sur son père, sur Gibbs, Abby, Tim, Ducky, et Jimmy, elle lui avait tout dit, de son premier jour à l'agence, jusqu'au moment où elle avait du partir parce qu'Eli était malade, en passant par la Somalie. Elle n'était pas rentrée dans les détails, mais chaque soir, elle lui avait raconté une histoire. Il n'avait plus peur, sa mère l'avait préparé à venir ici. Elle lui avait montré des photographies, et avait décrit avec précision chaque personne importante.

Tony s'allongea en travers du lit, et Ezekiel suivit son mouvement. Ils se retrouvèrent à fixer le plafond silencieusement. Il sentait que son fils avait envie de parler, qu'il en avait besoin, mais le petit garçon cherchait ses mots, et il ne voulait pas l'interrompre dans sa recherche. Il pensait à tous ces moments qu'il avait vécu enfant, avec sa mère, et à quel point elle lui avait manqué en grandissant, il pensait aux erreurs de son père, et à ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Il avait des tas d'idées, d'envies, Ezekiel avait besoin d'une chambre, de vêtements, et de jouets. Un chien, aussi, enfant il avait toujours voulu en avoir un. Mais avec un chien, il faut une maison avec jardin !

Il avait tant de choses à faire, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer, il n'était pas prêt à être père, pourtant, il devait assumer un enfant de trois ans et demi du jour au lendemain. Il se demandait si Ziva était toujours en vie quelque part, Eli ne lui avait pas dit grand chose, juste qu'elle avait disparue avec son équipe. Il espérait qu'elle soit quelque part, et qu'elle respirait, parce qu'il savait à quel point c'était difficile de grandir sans mère, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Ezekiel subisse ça.

« Quand j'étais petit, ma mère est partie... » commença t-il « Je sais que c'est compliqué, et qu'elle te manque. Ma maman me manque aussi tous les jours, mais avec le temps, ça fait moins mal, je te le promets. »

« Ta maman est au ciel ? »

« Oui. »

Ezekiel se blottit un peu plus contre son père, et s'endormit quelques instants plus tard. Le vol et le décalage horaire l'avaient épuisé. Tony resta un moment allongé, avant de descendre du lit, et d'aller dans le salon. Il s'installa sur le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux, il fallait qu'il trouve un lit d'enfant pour Ezekiel, et tout un tas de meubles, et de décorations. On allait lui apporter le reste des affaires dans l'après-midi, plusieurs cartons de vêtements, de jouets, et de souvenirs appartenant au petit garçon.

* * *

Il alla dans la chambre d'ami, qui allait désormais être la chambre d'Ezekiel, et commença à défaire la valise de l'enfant. Il ouvrit en grand le placard, avant d'ouvrir la valise. Il y avait quelques t-shirts, pantalons, et sous-vêtements, ainsi qu'un pull. Mais ce qui attira son attention, fut deux albums photos. Il ouvrit le plus petit, dont la couverture était en carton noir, et découvrit des photos du NCIS, d'Abby, Tim, Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer et de lui même, Ziva était sur quelques photos, il y avait Jen aussi, et Léon Vance. Certaines photos étaient clairement des photos volées, mais sur d'autres, ils posaient, et souriaient à la caméra. Le second album était plus gros, et plus beau, la couverture était en cuir marron, il y avait des écritures hébraïques dorées, et ce qui ressemblait à un poème ou une prière au dos. Il ouvrit l'album, et remarqua une enveloppe scotchée à l'intérieur de la couverture. Il la décolla, et l'ouvrit avec précaution.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, et vos avis m'aident.

Po' :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Kryptonite**

* * *

_Mon fils, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis plus à tes côtés. J'espère que tu es un homme, que tu es grand et fort, et que j'ai eu le temps de te dire au revoir, mais je sais au plus profond de moi que ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que tu dois encore être un enfant, et que je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir mon ange. _

_Hier, tu as fêté ton troisième anniversaire, le temps passe si vite depuis que tu es là. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Tu es parfait, tu ressemble tellement à ton père. Tu as ses yeux, son sourire, et son caractère. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux. Tu es encore si petit, et je te dois tant d'explication. Je sais que je te parle de ton père depuis ta naissance, et je sais que tout ce que je peux dire n'est pas comparable à sa présence, mais je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. _

_Tu ne poses pas de questions, tu sais que quoiqu'il arrive, tous les soirs, je te parlerais de lui. Ton père, Tony DiNozzo, est le seul homme que j'ai aimé, et je l'ai trahi. Ton grand-père est tombé malade, et je venais juste d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte. Je ne savais pas quoi faire parce qu'avec ton père, on envisageait de vivre ensemble. C'était si nouveau, et tellement bien. J'ai pris un avion pour Tel-Aviv, et je me suis occupée d'Eli. Et toi, tu grandissais dans mon ventre jours après jours. Quand je l'ai annoncé à ton grand-père, il était heureux, je l'avais jamais vu sourire ainsi, il m'a regardé et il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je rentre à Washington, et puis, son cœur a décidé, quelques minutes plus tard, de s'arrêter. Les docteurs l'ont réanimés, et il était de nouveau là. Il est resté dans le coma pendant plusieurs semaines, et je me suis occupée de ses affaires au Mossad. _

_Je ne pouvais plus rentrer à Washington, j'étais enceinte de 7 mois, et j'avais coupé les ponts avec Tony depuis longtemps. C'était plus simple de ne pas avoir à lui dire, c'était plus simple de m'occuper de mon père que de rentrer pour préparer ton arrivée. J'ai fais des erreurs dans ma vie, mais celle-ci est la pire que j'ai faite. Aucun enfant ne devrait être privé de la présence d'un de ses parents. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour que tu connaisses ton père. Tu es né quelques jours après qu'Eli soit sortit de l'hôpital. Il a voulu appeler ton père, il avait le téléphone dans les mains, mais il ne l'a pas fait. J'aurais voulu qu'il le fasse. _

_Ezekiel Jethro David. Né le 22 mars 2013. 3 kilos 800 pour 52 centimètres. Tu es resté un bébé sans prénom pendant 5 jours. Je trouvais ça si difficile de te donner un prénom. Ezekiel signifie 'force de Dieu'. C'est ce que tu es, un enfant fort, et doué, très intelligent, courageux et drôle. J'ai choisi ton deuxième prénom pour deux raisons, la première, c'est qu'il y a un homme important dans ma vie, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Il est mon deuxième papa, celui qui a été là pour moi aux États-Unis, et la seconde raison, est que c'est un prénom hébreux, qui signifie 'éminent', important. Et tu l'es, tu es important. _

_Je sais que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, ton grand-père ne te gardera avec lui, il se dit vieux et il ne veut pas gâcher ta vie. Je sais qu'il t'enverra de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, avec ton père, ou Gibbs. Peut être que tu y es déjà. Ça me rend folle de t'écrire une lettre alors que tu es endormi à côté de moi. J'ai accepté de faire des petites missions en tant que traductrice, la plus part seront à Tel-Aviv, mais il se pourrait que certaines se déroulent ailleurs, et que je risque ma vie, c'est pour ça que je t'écris une lettre. J'ai ce sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas, une intuition que seule une mère peut avoir. Je t'aime tellement Ezekiel, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, mais je ne peux pas faire demi-tour parce que j'ai peur. On ne peut pas faire demi-tour parce qu'on peur, nous sommes des David. _

_Tu diras à ton père que je l'aime, et que je l'aimerais toujours, parce que c'est homme exceptionnel, et que jamais je ne l'oublierais. Tu diras à Gibbs, Abby, Tim, Ducky, et Jimmy qu'ils ont été une famille formidable pour moi et que je sais qu'ils le seront pour toi, dis leur que je les aime. _

_Soit fort mon fils, et n'ai pas peur de montrer tes sentiments._

_Ta mère qui t'aime._

* * *

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Il releva les yeux, et vit son fils, au pied du lit, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il n'avait plus l'air si fatigué, il semblait apaisé. Tony avait finit de lire la lettre de longues minutes avant qu'Ezekiel n'arrive, mais il n'avait pas réussi à se détacher de l'écriture de Ziva, et des mots qu'elle avait écrit. Il n'avait pas sentit les larmes monter, il n'avait pas sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais il avait sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et la culpabilité l'envahir, sans raison apparente.

« Ta mère t'as écris une lettre... »

Il fronça les sourcils, et monta sur son lit pour regarder la feuille de papier. Il sourit, et posa son doigt sur son prénom qui était écrit avant de demander à Tony de la lire. Il soupira, et commença sa lecture, il continuait de pleurer, sans se contrôler, et Ezekiel se mit à pleurer à son tour en silence.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginer se sentir si vulnérable, jamais il n'aurait imaginer baisser les yeux, et laisser toute la colère qu'il avait en lui le contrôler. Il pensait qu'il pouvait surmonter tout ça seul, l'absence de Ziva avait été difficile, mais il avait réussi à vivre avec, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, on lui confiait un enfant dont il ne savait rien, mais de qui il se sentait si proche. Ezekiel était contre lui et tenait dans ses mains des photographies. Il avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles, il parlait de sa mère au présent, parce qu'au passé, c'était impossible, et Tony faisait de même, il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle était morte.

Il prit le rectangle de papier glacé que lui tendait son fils, et sourit. Ziva était assise par terre, le dos contre un canapé noir, Eli était à côté d'elle et souriait de toutes ses dents en regardant Ezekiel. Il était endormit, dans les bras de Ziva, il avait à peine 1 an, ses cheveux étaient courts mais tout aussi noirs, et son visage paisible. En regardant attentivement, Tony vit que les yeux de Ziva étaient clos, et que sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de son père. Il avait passé son bras autour de l'épaule de sa fille. C'était une photo de famille comme il y en avait beaucoup devant lui, mais un détail attira son attention. Il y avait, posé juste à côté de Ziva, une photo de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer Ziva un peu plus en regardant l'enfant blottit contre lui. Il se demandait comment elle avait fait, comment elle avait pu gérer une grossesse, comment elle avait pu élever son fils. Un enfant adorable, mais turbulent comme l'avait qualifié Eli David. Un petit garçon merveilleux, avait-il rajouté en souriant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kryptonite**

* * *

La visite d'Abby et Tim quelques heures plus tard le fit revenir à la réalité. Ezekiel était assit dans le canapé, un paquet de céréales sur les genoux, et regardaient silencieusement les dessins animés en compagnie de Todd, le fils de ses amis, tout juste âgé de deux ans. Ils étaient dans la cuisine, et observaient le petit garçon, le sourire sur le visage avait disparu quand Abby lui avait dit tout ce qu'il allait devoir faire, toutes les démarches pour l'école, l'assurance, l'adoption et le reste.

« Eli m'a donné un dossier, il y'a tout un tas de documents, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire... »

Il attrapa le dossier qu'il avait posé près du frigo, et l'ouvrit, sous le regard intrigué de ses amis. Il y avait des papiers d'adoption, qu'il devait signer et renvoyer à Eli, le dossier médical d'Ezekiel, plusieurs lettres manuscrites, se révélant être des listes, et un emploi du temps de ce que l'enfant aimait et faisait de ses journées.

« Il a l'air d'aller bien. » commenta Abby

« Ouais...Des types du Mossad sont venus avec une dizaine de cartons, il a pas voulu les déballer, le gars m'en a donné un, en me disant que c'était des affaires de Ziva. J'allais l'ouvrir quand vous êtes arrivés... »

« Oh...Tu veux ? »

« Nan, nan, je ferais ça quand il dormira, je veux pas...enfin vous savez, c'est difficile pour lui, c'est qu'un bébé... »

« Je trouve ça bien qu'Eli te l'ait confié, au moins, ça lui donne une chance. »

« C'est un homme bien au fond... »

« Tu peux pas dire ça. » coupa Abby « Il a abandonné Ziva en Somalie... »

« Ziva a laissé une lettre, elle dit que son père a voulu me contacter mais qu'elle ne voulait pas. » souffla t-il « Je veux pas être de son côté, mais je pense que dans cette histoire, il n'a pas tous les torts. »

« Pourquoi Ziva a fait ça ? »

« Elle a peut être eu peur que je n'assume pas, je..j'en sais rien...Elle a juste écrit que c'était plus simple comme ça... »

« Plus simple pour qui ? »

* * *

_Elle ajusta la couverture autour du corps du nouveau-né, souriant au visage angélique qui la regardait. Elle avait refusé de le lâcher, elle avait refusé de le confier à la sage-femme, d'abord parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait peur de le quitter rien qu'une seconde. Son fils, son bébé. Il était parfait. Il serrait ses petits poings près de son visage, et ne quittait pas sa mère des yeux. Ils étaient comme dans une bulle._

_La porte s'ouvrit, et Eli entra, un ours en peluche dans les mains. Il sourit à sa fille, et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Il posa sa main sur l'abdomen du bébé, et embrassa de nouveau sa fille._

_« Il est très beau. » murmura t-il « Comment s'appelle t-il ? »_

_« Je...Je sais pas... »_

_« Tu as bien une petite idée ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas pensé à un prénom... »_

_Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de regarder son fils, il y avait plusieurs prénoms qui lui passaient par la tête, mais aucun ne convenait. Elle voulait quelque chose d'unique, quelque chose qui lui donne de l'importance, elle ne voulait pas un prénom passe-partout. _

_« Ziva, il est peut être temps d'appeler son père. »_

_Eli sortit son portable de sa poche, et commença à chercher dans son répertoire le numéro du NCIS, mais Ziva posa sa main sur la sienne. Le regard qu'elle lui lança le fit presque frissonner. _

_« Non. »_

_« Ziva. »_

_« C'est trop tard. Il est là, je peux pas... »_

_« Il est venu à la maison la semaine dernière, il est venu pour te voir, mais Abel l'a raccompagné à l'aéroport rapidement, j'ai...J'ai fais tout ce que tu m'as demandé, mais je ne trouve pas ça bien. J'ai beau être...ce que je suis...jamais je n'aurais accepté que ta mère me cache ta naissance, ou celle de ta sœur. Jamais je n'aurais accepté qu'une femme que j'aime élève mon enfant loin de moi. »_

_« Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. »_

_« Tu te trompes. »_

_« Je suis fatiguée, aba. » _

_Eli se leva, et embrassa sa fille, puis son petit-fils. Il sourit, une remarque cinglante lui brûlant les lèvres, mais il se retint, et haussa les épaules. Il avait tellement envie que son petit-fils ait une famille, tellement envie qu'il grandisse normalement, dans un pays où il aurait toutes ses chances, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, sa fille était têtue. _

_« J'espère qu'il ne sera pas aussi têtu que toi... » lança t-il avant de s'en aller_

* * *

_Hop, un petit message à Gwenetsi, et aux autres qui pensent que mon seul objectif est de les faire pleurer, et bien maintenant c'est le cas, alors dans quelques chapitres, peut être qu'un flot de larmes coulera de vos yeux sans que vous puissiez vous contrôlez. Je ne pense pas être douée au point de vous faire pleurer, mais si je pleure en écrivant, il y a des chances que vous pleuriez.  
_

_Merci à tous et à toutes, et continuez de me laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours très plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez :)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kryptonite**

* * *

« Non ! »

« Allez, ce t-shirt là est sale, je te promets que tu pourras le mettre demain, mais là il faut le mettre à laver, il y a du chocolat dessus. »

« Non ! » répéta le petit garçon « Superman ! »

« Ezekiel, s'il te plaît. »

« Non ! »

« On va aller faire les magasins, et je t'achèterais tous les vêtements Superman qu'on va trouver, okay ? »

Ezekiel s'arrêta net, il était entre le canapé et la table basse, alors que son père s'approchait de lui doucement. Le petit garçon avait les sourcils froncés, comme si il réfléchissait à ce qui était le mieux. Il n'avait pas retiré ce t-shirt depuis un moment, peut être deux jours, il ne savait pas, mais la proposition de son père était alléchante. Tous les vêtements Superman. Il se souvint d'un magasin où il y avait pleins de pyjamas Superman, sa mère lui avait acheté un bleu et un rouge.

« Euh...Tout ? »

« Si c'est ta taille oui, et dans tes affaires, j'ai pas vu de déguisements, on pourrait t'en prendre aussi... »

« Et Spiderman ? Et Hulk ? »

« C'est tout ? »

« Non, Iron Man, aussi. »

« Bon, ça roule. Allez, viens, il faut prendre un bain avant d'y aller, les gens vont croire que tu vis dans un poulailler, t'as des céréales dans les cheveux. »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« J'aime pas le bain. »

« T'es encore plus têtu que ta mère. »

« Maman dit que je suis comme toi. » répliqua le petit garçon

Il se mit à rire, avant d'attraper Ezekiel. L'enfant commença à se débattre, mais s'arrêta quand il arrivèrent dans la salle de bain, et grommela qu'il voulait des jouets avec lui. La nuit avait été courte pour eux. Après trois biberons, Ezekiel s'était finalement endormit à une heure du matin dans le lit de son père. Tony n'avait dormit que quelques heures, il avait regardé son fils dormir, et avait regardé à travers la fenêtre une bonne partie de la nuit en pensant à Ziva.

* * *

Il se sentait plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il se sentait bien, heureux, il se sentait lui même, alors qu'il poussait le caddie avec le petit garçon à l'intérieur. Ezekiel commençait à se révéler, l'enfant timide et sage laissait place à un enfant vif et téméraire. Il avait sauté hors du chariot trois fois, la première parce qu'il avait vu un t-shirt superman, la seconde parce qu'il avait vu ses céréales favorites, et la troisième pour prouver que 'jamais deux sans trois'.

Tony savait que lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait n'était pas une solution, mais il voulait vraiment que son fils se sentent chez lui, et qu'il soit heureux. Il ne savait pas comment lui résister. Il avait ce regard, le même que Ziva, qu'il utilisait dès qu'il voulait quelque chose, et en tant qu'agent fédéral, il savait qu'il ne devait pas tomber dans le piège, mais en tant que père, en tant qu'homme responsable d'un enfant dont la mère avait disparue, il ne pouvait en aucun cas dire non.

« Papa ? »

Il entendit la voix d'Ezekiel, il l'avait reconnue, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était lui qu'Ezekiel appelait. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait de devenir père du jour au lendemain, il n'était pas prêt, bien sûr, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il était au bout du rayon, à quelques mètres de l'enfant qui continuait de l'appeler, quand il se rendit enfin compte que c'était lui 'papa'.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« On a oublié les fruits, et les trucs verts que maman me force a manger. »

En regardant dans le chariot, Tony constata que son fils avait raison. Il y avait une demi-douzaine de jouets, une dizaine de t-shirts, pantalons, et pyjamas, ainsi que plusieurs boites de céréales, du beurre de cacahuètes, des chips, des bonbons, des plats préparés et des yaourts. Il avait beau chercher, la seule chose qui ressemblait à des légumes était un pot de sauce tomate, quand aux fruits, il avait prit des compotes. Il se sentait idiot, il n'avait jamais le temps ou l'envie de cuisiner parce qu'il était seul, mais là, il avait l'occasion de montrer qu'il en était capable.

Il poussa le chariot jusqu'au rayon des fruits et légumes, il n'en avait pas acheté depuis longtemps, il se contentait de pizzas et chinois à emporter depuis des années, c'était bien plus simple. Son téléphone sonna, et il appuya une fois de plus sur la touche 'ignorer', là encore, c'était plus simple. Depuis la veille, elle l'avait appelé au moins huit fois. Il lui avait envoyé un message avant d'aller se coucher, en lui disant qu'il avait beaucoup de travail, qu'il l'appellerait.

« Maman dit que quand on réponds pas au téléphone, c'est qu'on a des choses à cacher. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, et c'est mentir, et mentir, c'est pas bien. »

« Tu veux que je te dises un secret ? » murmura Tony en s'approchant de l'oreille d'Ezekiel « Il faut toujours être précis quand on ment. C'est la règle numéro sept de Gibbs. »

« Mais, maman dit qu'il faut pas mentir. »

« Et bien, tu ne peux pas mentir à ta maman, ni à moi, mais en cas d'urgence tu peux mentir. »

« D'accord. »

« Bien, alors maintenant qu'on a des pommes, des bananes, des tomates, les trucs vert, et des carottes, allons à la caisse. »

« J'ai faim. »

« Moi aussi. Tu aimes les falafels ? »

* * *

Il avait éteint son téléphone quand ils avaient quitté le supermarché, et s'était arrêté chez Ilda un petit restaurant où il y avait les meilleurs falafels de la ville. Ezekiel en avait mangé plus de la moitié, avant d'aller déballer tous ses jouets. Tony venait juste de s'asseoir dans le canapé, un café posé sur la table basse quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

« DiNozzo ! »

« Patron. » répondit Tony, en essayant de contrôler son rythme cardiaque « Tout va bien ? »

« Tu es injoignable. Règle numéro trois, ne jamais être injoignable ! »

« T'en as beaucoup des règles ? »

Gibbs baissa les yeux, et vit Ezekiel, en costume d'Iron Man, qui le regardait avec des yeux amusés. L'agent sourit, et s'assit face à Tony, alors qu'Ezekiel se mit à courir autour d'eux.

« Cours, tu feras une sieste plus longue. » rit Tony

« Non, pas de sieste ! » répliqua le petit garçon en courant plus vite

« Tu lui as donné combien de paquets de bonbons ? »

« Aucun, il a juste eu des falafels et de la salade ce midi. Je crois que c'est dans ses gênes. » répondit-il « Tu veux un café ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

« On a été faire les magasins ce matin, je lui ai trouvé un lit super cool, en forme de voiture, mais il a préféré le lit avec le toboggan. »

Il posa la tasse de café devant son patron et se rassit, en riant. Il avait presque supplié Ezekiel de choisir le lit en forme de Ferrari, en lui disant que c'était vraiment trop cool, et que c'était comme un jouet géant, mais le petit garçon avait vu un autre lit, avec une sorte de cabane en dessous, un escalier et un toboggan.

« Claire est passée, elle était inquiète, elle a dit qu'elle t'as appelée toute la matinée. Je lui ai dis que t'étais sur une affaire compliquée, que t'avais pas le temps de lui répondre. Est-ce que tu l'ignores DiNozzo ? »

« Gibbs, c'est pas ce que tu crois... »

« Tu es avec elle depuis combien de temps ? »

Il savait que Gibbs allait avoir raison, il savait qu'il avait tort, mais il était en couple depuis sept mois, avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Une femme vraiment géniale, mais qui n'était pas Ziva David.

« Je sais Gibbs, je sais, je suis un...imbécile, mais elle va pas comprendre, elle veut qu'on emménage ensemble et... »

« Je croyais que tu voulais vivre avec elle Tony. »

« Je le croyais aussi, mais, je me dis que peut être que Ziva va revenir, et je veux être là quand ça va arriver. Je veux être disponible...Et si ça fait de moi la pire des ordures, je m'en fiche... »

« Si elle ne revient pas, tu comptes élever Ezekiel seul, lui consacrer chaque seconde, et finir comme moi, seul, parce que tu n'as pas su saisir une occasion. »

« C'est différent Gibbs, tu avais Shannon et... »

« C'est pareil. Ziva n'est pas ici, je suis sur qu'elle est quelque part et qu'elle se bat, mais elle n'est pas ici, tu ne peux pas mettre ta vie entre parenthèses, tu l'as fais pendant 3 ans, et Claire est arrivée. Laisse lui une chance. »

« Je veux pas...qu'elle se rende compte que je ne l'aimerais jamais comme j'aime Ziva. Je veux pas qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'aura jamais la première place dans mon cœur. »

« Elle le sait déjà Tony, c'est une femme. Elles savent toujours tout. »

* * *

Héhé, à bientôt :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Kryptonite**

* * *

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, et lui sourit. Ils étaient dans un petit café, où ils se rejoignaient de temps en temps avant d'aller travailler, il avait déposé Ezekiel chez Gibbs un peu avant sept heures, et s'était rendu au rendez vous, la bouche sèche et les mains moites.

« Tony, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je crois qu'on va devoir remettre nos projets à plus tard. »

« Qu...De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de ma partenaire, Ziva... »

« Oui. »

« Et bien, elle a été plus que ma partenaire, on a été ensemble pendant quelques temps il y a quatre ans, et puis, son père est tombé malade, elle est rentrée à Tel Aviv et n'est plus jamais revenue. »

« Je vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir... »

« Elle...Son père est venu dimanche, et m'a annoncé que...qu'elle a disparu, et qu'elle a un petit garçon. »

« Oh mon dieu. »

« Il s'appelle Ezekiel...Je suis son responsable légal maintenant, et...je suis son père. Je veux me consacrer à lui, et rattraper le temps perdu, je veux le voir grandir, alors, on va devoir...Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Claire, mais il est plus important, tellement plus important que toi, que nous...Je suis désolé...Je... »

Il se leva, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres, prit son manteau, et s'en alla après avoir posé un billet de vingt dollars sur la table. Il entendit son prénom plusieurs fois, mais ne se retourna pas, et prit la direction du Navy Yard.

* * *

Quand il arriva au portique de sécurité, la gardien lui fit remarquer qu'il était en avance, ce pour la première fois en quatre ans. Il sourit, et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, avant de regretter de ne pas avoir prit les escaliers. McGee lui avait envoyé un message la veille, lui expliquant brièvement que Vance lui avait confié le dossier sur la disparition de Ziva.

« Ah Tony, t'es déjà là ! » lança Tim un grand café dans les mains « Je faisais juste une pause, y'a tellement de choses dans ce dossier... »

« Pourquoi Vance te l'as donné ? »

« J'ai tenté de pirater les serveurs du Mossad, et je me suis fais avoir. »

« J'aurais du m'en douter. » rit Tony « Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé ? »

« Rien du tout, mon téléphone a sonné avant que j'atteigne le dernier par-feu, et c'était Vance qui me demandait de monter. Le dossier était sur son bureau, il m'a dit qu'Eli se doutait qu'on voudrait savoir ce qui s'était passé, et qu'il avait apporté les documents. » raconta Tim « J'ai passé la nuit dessus, cette histoire est vraiment pas banale... »

« J't'écoutes McBavard. »

« C'est un trafic d'enfants caché par un trafic de drogues. Mais je vais commencer par le début. Ziva a intégrer une équipe il y a sept mois, en tant que traductrice, ce qui est loin d'être logique, mais c'est pas le plus important, c'est marqué à plusieurs endroits qu'elle avait un bureau et qu'elle traduisait des documents, son travail sur le terrain se limitait à l'Europe et seulement en cas d'urgence. Mais, il y'a quelques semaines, le Mossad, et plus particulièrement l'équipe de Benjamin Klein, à été chargée d'escorter un paquet. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Klein, Khalil Abdallah, et Ziva se sont fait passés pour des mercenaires et ont été embauchés pour transporter le paquet jusqu'à du Rwanda à Abu Dhabi, le Mossad pensait que ça allait être de la drogue, mais ils ont eu une surprise, trois bébés que des milliardaires russes avaient achetés au prix fort. »

« C'est pas possible... »

« L'objectif était d'arrêter les milliardaires en possession de la drogue. Mais les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévues...Il y a des photos, et une vidéo prises quelques minutes avant qu'ils disparaissent. »

Tim appuya sur son clavier, et une vidéo apparu sur l'écran de télévision. Ziva était au centre de l'image, entourée de ses deux partenaires. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, mais souriait à la caméra. Après plusieurs cliquetis, il entendit sa voix.

_« Notre avion décolle dans deux heures, le paquet est en...bon état mais c'est pas ce qu'on pensait. Ce sont des enfants, des bébés. Ils doivent avoir quelques jours, ils sont vraiment très petit. Je sais pas ce qu'on va faire, j'aime pas ça... »_

L'ordinateur tomba sur le sol, et il entendit Ziva hurler. L'instant d'après, l'image était noire. Il resta immobile un moment, choqué, avant de se tourner vers Tim, et de lui demander si on lui avait donné des photos de la pièce. L'agent junior mit sur l'écran plusieurs photos, la chambre d'hôtel était dévastée.

« Un des bébés a été retrouvé mort sous le lit, il serait tombé, et les deux autres ont aussi disparus, mais le Mossad ne pense pas qu'ils sont toujours vivants. »

« Des preuves que Ziva et les deux autres sont en vie ? »

« Aucune. » répondit Tim « Je crois pas qu'on va la retrouver. Je veux pas être pessimiste, mais... »

« Je sais Tim, je sais, cette fois on peut rien faire. »

« Depuis qu'ils ont disparus, le Mossad, en collaboration avec Interpol ont découvert que le trafic s'étendait dans toute l'Afrique Noire. Les enfants ont quelques jours, parfois quelques heures, et sont transportés à des milliers de kilomètres de chez eux, le plus souvent en Russie. Ils vont essayer de le démanteler au plus vite. »

« Okay. » souffla Tony « J'arrive pas à croire ce qui se passe... »

« Comment va Ezekiel ? » demanda McGee en voyant l'air abattu de son ami

« Je pense qu'il va bien, il faut que je lui trouve une école, et je pense chercher une maison sur Bethesda, Eli m'a donné de l'argent, et je veux que Zeke soit heureux. »

« Abby a trouvé une école pas mal, c'est pas loin d'ici, elle est assez chère mais ça vaut le coup, ils enseigne plusieurs langues, et ont une dizaine d'activités extra-scolaires... »

« Je suis sur que tu as une brochure dans un tiroir... »

« Non, mais va voir Abby, elle en a une. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Kryptonite**

* * *

_« Je t'en supplie, arrête de pleurer. Il faut que tu arrêtes de pleurer mon ange... »_

_Elle le berçait, tournant en rond dans son appartement depuis des heures. Ce petit être âgé de quatre mois qui pleurait depuis trop longtemps. Elle lui avait donné à mangé, l'avait changé, elle l'avait allongé sur sa poitrine, et lui avait chanté une berceuse, elle avait fait tout ce qui était écrit dans le livre que sa tante lui avait offert, mais rien n'y faisait, il continuait de montrer sa puissance vocale._

_Elle sentait ses jambes se dérober, elle était épuisée, elle alla dans sa chambre, et allongea le bébé au milieu du lit avant de s'allonger près de lui. Elle avait une main sur son petit abdomen et l'autre dans ses cheveux. _

_« Il faut que tu arrêtes de pleurer, parce que maman est fatiguée... »_

_Elle avait l'impression qu'il criait un peu plus fort à chaque seconde, des larmes de crocodiles coulant de ses yeux. Quand il s'arrêtait, ce n'était que pour une minute, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle, il regardait sa mère, et elle jurait voir le sourire machiavélique de Tony avant d'entendre les pleurs de nouveau._

_« Zeke, pourquoi tu pleures ? » murmura t-elle _

_Elle avait choisit de rester seule dans son appartement, elle avait refusé l'aide de son père. Elle voulait faire les choses bien, elle voulait se prouver qu'elle en était capable. Mais elle se demandait si elle avait eu raison._

_« Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas te donner une famille. Je suis désolée. Je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution, mais...tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurer, et je me dis que ton père aurait trouvé une solution depuis longtemps...Il trouve toujours des solutions, même si elles sont puériles, il sait me faire rire, et prendre soin de moi. »_

_Elle réalisa que les pleurs avaient cessés. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et suçotait son pouce, attendait la suite. Il voulait une histoire. Il voulait son histoire, elle sourit parce qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait un bébé intelligent contre elle, son fils était le plus intelligent des bébés._

_« Tu veux que je te parles de ton papa ? » rit-elle « Tu dois aimer la voix que j'ai quand je parle de lui...Tu aimerais qu'il soit là, pas vrai ? Tu aimerais qu'il te prenne dans ses bras ? »_

_Elle ne se rendit pas compte des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, son fils la regardait, émerveillé, alors qu'un millier de souvenirs lui revenait en mémoire. Il lui manquait. Son sourire, son odeur, ses blagues. Il lui manquait encore plus chaque jour parce qu'Ezekiel lui ressemblait de plus en plus. _

_« Tu sais, un jour, tu le verras, un jour, tu pourras le serrer très fort dans tes bras et lui dire que tu l'aimes. Je te le promets, mais il faut que tu saches que j'ai fais ça pour nous, je sais que tu peux pas comprendre, mais c'est plus simple, crois-moi, grand-père a besoin de nous ici, et je sais que même si ton papa m'aime, il arrivera à passer à autre chose. Tu peux m'en vouloir, tu peux me détester de t'avoir privé de père. Je sais que tu le feras quand tu seras plus grand... »_

_Les yeux d'Ezekiel étaient fermés, il respirait calmement, ses poings serrés contre sa poitrine. Elle l'observa plusieurs minutes avant de prendre son téléphone, et de composer le numéro de Tony, presque machinalement. Elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, elle s'était jurée de ne jamais faire ça, mais elle savait que jamais il ne le saurait, elle avait masqué son numéro. Elle appuya sur la touche appel, et mit le haut-parleur._

_« Agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo, à votre service. »_

_Elle voulu raccrocher, mais n'y arriva pas, elle avait entendu le son de sa voix, et n'avait plus qu'une envie, pleurer, et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. _

_« Allô ? » répéta t-il « Allô ? »_

_Elle raccrocha, sentant que sa respiration était trop bruyante, qu'elle ne pouvait plus se maîtriser. Elle avait entendu le son de sa voix, pour la première fois depuis 1 an, et elle se sentait encore plus mal que quelques minutes plus tôt. _

_« Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée mon ange... »_

* * *

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir des bras d'enfants autour de son cou, des mains qui s'agrippaient à sa chemise, des yeux qui le fixaient inlassablement. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ce que c'était d'être père. Il n'avait plus besoin de réveil, Ezekiel était là depuis une semaine, et tous les matins, il se réveillait avant lui, entrait dans sa chambre, grimpait sur son lit, et lui faisait un bisou sur la joue avant de promener ses doigts sur son visage, de jouer avec son nez, ses oreilles.

Tony se doutait que ce rituel était le même qu'avait son fils avec Ziva, et d'une certaine façon, se sentait rassuré qu'il fasse pareil. Il était fou de son fils, chaque phrase, chaque expression, chaque mouvement lui rappelait Ziva, et il trouvait étrange qu'Ezekiel dise souvent « Maman dit que je suis comme toi, et toi tu dis que je suis comme maman. » avant de rire. Gibbs lui avait expliqué que c'était normal, que Ziva ne voyait que lui en Ezekiel, et qu'il ne voyait qu'elle en leur fils.

« Papa. »

Il n'était pas habitué à ce mot. Il ne savait pas quand est ce qu'il s'y ferait, mais il adorait le frisson qui parcourait son échine quand Ezekiel ouvrait la bouche et l'appelait. Il se sentait invincible. Il avait l'impression que le monde lui appartenait.

« Papa, faut que tu me lâches. »

Tony se mit à rire, et ouvrit ses bras, relâchant l'étreinte. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ezekiel n'avait qu'une envie, aller jouer avec la multitude de jouets de la pièce, mais Tony n'avait nullement envie de le laisser partir.

« Zeke, écoute moi. »

« Mais papa, il y a pleins de jeux ! »

« S'il te plaît, juste une minute. »

« D'accord. » souffla le petit garçon « Mais vite. »

« Je veux que tu sois sage et gentil, que tu n'embêtes pas les autres enfants, okay ? »

« Je sais, tu m'as déjà dis ce matin. »

« Oui. Je t'aime Zeke. Passe une bonne journée. »

Il le lâcha, et le regarda partir en courant vers les jeux, sans se retourner. Il avait un pincement au cœur, il se sentait vulnérable. Il se releva, et son regard croisa celui de la professeur d'Ezekiel. Elle lui sourit.

« Tout va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, mais pour vous, et tous les autres enfants, il est...Il a hérité de mon caractère, et de celui de sa mère, je peux vous assurer que le mélange n'est pas joli à voir quand il est contrarié... »

« On a l'habitude des enfants vous savez, c'est une école. » rit-elle « Quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé d'Israël ? »

« La semaine dernière. C'est difficile pour lui, sa maman n'est pas là, et c'est juste lui et moi, il va avoir besoin de temps pour s'adapter, et je crains qu'il fasse des colères pour un rien. »

« Il est adorable, et puis ma collègue m'a dit qu'il a eu d'excellents résultats aux tests d'admission, je vous assure, tout se passera bien. »

Il sourit, et remercia la jeune femme, il allait passer la porte, mais il entendit la voix d'Ezekiel l'appeler plusieurs fois, il se retourna, et son fils courrait vers lui. Il se baissa et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime papa. » murmura Ezekiel dans son oreille « Très fort. »

« Moi aussi mon ange. »

« Tu peux me reposer maintenant ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, et j'ai eu d'autres idées pour une autre histoire du coup j'ai un peu mis de côté celle-ci. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, et voici un court chapitre.

* * *

**Kryptonite**

* * *

_Elle avançait en fixant l'horizon, doucement, en prenant son temps. Elle appréciait la sensation du sable encore chaud sous ses pieds, le soleil se couchait sur Tel Aviv, elle avait conduit un moment, jusqu'au nord de la ville, jusqu'à une plage où elle allait quand elle était enfant. Les souvenirs revenaient alors qu'elle marchait dans le sable, Ezekiel était endormi, blottit contre sa poitrine. Un an. Il avait un an, déjà. Il marchait, disait des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens, riait, et faisait des bêtises._

_Elle regardait le soleil se coucher en pensant à la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir, qu'elle aurait pu donner à son fils. Elle regardait l'horizon en imaginant Tony, à côté d'elle. Elle avait envie de rentrer à Washington, elle n'aimait pas la vie qu'elle donnait à son fils, mais elle ne se voyait pas rentrer, et frapper à sa porte. Elle avait fait un choix, il fallait qu'elle l'assume. _

_Elle s'assit dans le sable, et défit le porte bébé, Ezekiel ouvrit les yeux après un moment et se mit debout. Il la regarda surpris, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'emmenait à la mer, il faisait inhabituellement chaud pour un mois de mars et elle voulait en profiter. Elle ne resta pas assise longtemps, Ezekiel avait déjà traversé les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la mer, et avait les pieds dans l'eau. Elle l'attrapa sous les bras, et le mit au dessus de l'eau alors qu'il donnait des coups de pieds, et touchait les vagues avec ses orteils._

_Les souvenirs d'un week-end à la plage la hantait depuis longtemps, elle était sûre que c'était cette nuit là qu'Ezekiel avait été conçu. Cette nuit d'amour dans un petit hôtel au bord de la mer, près de Charleston. Ils avaient marchés main dans la main pendant des heures, ils avaient regardés le soleil se coucher les pieds dans l'eau après un dîner dans un restaurant romantique. Elle ne voulait pas oublier cet instant, mais le fantôme des mains de Tony sur son corps la brûlait._

* * *

« Tony. »

Il se retourna pour voir Gibbs descendre les escaliers, les sourcils froncés, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire depuis son retour quelques jours plus tôt, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Gibbs s'arrêta devant le bureau de Tony, qui se leva, en haussant les sourcils. Il fit le tour de son bureau et se posta devant son patron, attendant une quelconque information. Mais ce qui se passa ensuite lui donna le tournis. Gibbs retira son arme de sa ceinture, et la posa sur le bureau à sa droite, puis posa son insigne à côté.

« Je voulais t'en parler avant mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je le sais, et tu es le seul à qui je n'ai pas pu le dire...Je suis...Il va falloir que je raye cette règle... » souffla Gibbs « Aujourd'hui c'est mon dernier jour au sein du NCIS. »

« Quoi ? Patron, t'es pas vieux ! »

« Pour les avocats je le suis, et je coûte cher au NCIS, je ne pars pas pour toujours, je reste consultant. Je serais juste là moins souvent. »

« Non... »

Tony avait l'impression que tout allait trop vite, que sa vie prenait un tournant et qu'il ne pouvait rien contrôler. L'arrivée d'Ezekiel trois semaines plus tôt avait tout chamboulé, mais il s'en sortait mieux qu'il ne l'imaginait. Bien sûr, le petit garçon n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et le faisait courir dans ton l'appartement, mais il comprenait, il était pareil.

« Tu sais, je suis fier de toi, de tout ce que tu as accompli depuis que tu es ici, et il est temps que tu ais ta propre équipe, il est temps que tu ais ta vie Tony. Je ne compte pas sortir de ta vie, tu es...tu es mon fils. Vous êtes mes enfants. Toi, Tim, Ziva, Abby, et même Palmer, vous êtes ma famille, mes enfants. Je sais que c'est soudain, mais c'est de ma faute. Je ne voulais pas te perturber, tu avais déjà beaucoup de choses à régler... »

Il lança un regard à Vance avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, il s'arrêta devant les portes et se tourna vers Tony en souriant. Son agent, ancien agent, avait les larmes aux yeux et tenait entre ses mains l'insigne qu'il avait si longtemps porté à la ceinture.

Tony sentit une main se poser sur son épaule alors qu'il regardait Gibbs entrer dans l'ascenseur. Il entendit la voix de Tim mais ne comprenait pas les mots de son partenaire. Les mots étaient comme un long bourdonnement. Il souffla avant de s'asseoir sur son bureau.

« Voilà, t'es le patron maintenant. »

« Je suis le patron. » murmura t-il comme pour se persuader « Je suis le patron... »


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, ça fait, un long moment que j'ai pas updaté cette histoire, j'ai décidé de faire le saut dans le temps maintenant parce que j'arrivais pas à avancer, donc nous voici quelques semaines plus tard. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura des flashbacks dans les prochains chapitres pour expliquer tout ce qui à besoin de l'être.

* * *

**Kryptonite**

* * *

**3 mois plus tard, **

Ezekiel prit une longue inspiration et ouvrit grand ses yeux. Ses cheveux lui cachaient la vue, mais il distinguait deux silhouettes dans le salon. Il reconnu son père, adossé contre la porte d'entrée qui, de temps à autres faisait plusieurs pas en avant de se laisser retomber en arrière. Il secoua sa tête doucement, faisant virevolter ses boucles noires, et mit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Il connaissait la femme qui lui tournait le dos, il pensait être dans un rêve.

Il ne comprenait pas les mots que son père prononçait, trop compliqués, trop durs. Il serrait son ours contre lui, son pouce enfoncé dans sa bouche. Les cris l'avaient réveillés, ça, et son pyjama humide. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner se coucher, tout devint silencieux.

« Zek'. »

La voix était redevenue douce, le regard, bien que rougit par les larmes était aimant et chaleureux. Son père s'avança vers lui, alors qu'il retirait son pouce de sa bouche en fixant la femme qui le regardait. Elle était là, devant lui. Il connaissait son visage par cœur, son sourire, son regard. Sa mère était là.

« Papa. » marmonna t-il avant courir dans les bras de son père

« Qu'est ce qui se passe mon ange ? »

« Pipi. »

Tony passa une main sur la joue du petit garçon, et essuya une larme qui naissait au coin de son œil. Ezekiel avait traversé le salon sans regarder sa mère, il était blottit contre son père, respirant au creux du cou de celui-ci. Ziva se laissa tomber mécaniquement dans le fauteuil, sans quitter son fils des yeux, elle semblait surprise, et blessée.

Il changea son pyjama, et ses draps, avant de le remettre au lit. Tony était allongé à côté de son fils, qui refusait de le lâcher. Ezekiel était fatigué, mais luttait, et murmurait des mots en hébreux, incompréhensible pour son père, qui devinait que c'était une prière. Ziva, qui avait entendu les paroles à travers le baby-phone, se tenait désormais dans l'embrasure de la porte, et regardait son fils.

« Malah'. » murmura Ezekiel « Ima...Malah'... »

« Zeke, je comprends pas. »

« Est-ce que maman est un ange ? »

Tony fronça les sourcils, et suivit le regard de son fils. Ziva était là, tremblante, les joues humides, et les yeux rouges. Elle traversa la chambre rapidement, alors qu'Ezekiel se leva, et sauta dans ses bras. La scène aurait pu être celle d'un film, Ziva parlait en hébreu dans l'oreille du petit garçon qui pleurait.

« Je suis là mon bébé, maman est là... »

* * *

Il s'endormit rapidement, laissant ses parents l'observer pendant de longues minutes. Tony avait l'air pensif et inquiet alors que Ziva ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ex petite-amie et lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au salon. Ils s'assirent face à face, Tony dans le fauteuil et Ziva au milieu du canapé.

« Je comprends que tu veuilles le récupérer Ziva. » commença t-il « Je comprends, mais, tu peux pas faire ça. »

« C'est mon fils. Mon bébé. Je ne rentrerais pas à Tel-Aviv sans lui. »

« Je sais. » souffla t-il « Je vais pas t'empêcher d'être sa mère, mais tu n'as plus aucun droit sur lui, ton père m'a fait signer des papiers, aux yeux de l'État américain et l'État Israélien, je suis son tuteur légal. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Explique moi alors. »

« Je savais que mon père allait te le confier si il m'arrivait quelque chose, j'avais préparé Zeke à ça, mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi tôt, il est si jeune...Je veux être sa mère, et je sais que mon père ne pensait pas que j'en sortirais vivante...Je le sais...Mais c'est mon bébé... » répondit-elle « J'ai besoin de lui. »

Il se leva, et alla s'asseoir sur la table basse face à elle, il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer. Ziva David ne pleurait pas. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et lui offrit un sourire. Il était toujours amoureux d'elle, il ne l'aimait pas seulement parce qu'elle était la mère d'Ezekiel, il l'aimait parce qu'elle avait fait de lui un homme plus mature, un homme meilleur.

« On va trouver une solution, okay ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et il se releva. Il n'était pas préparé à entre les mots qui suivirent, il n'était pas préparé à recevoir une telle claque. Il pensait qu'il allait l'installer dans la chambre d'amis, qu'il allait aller se coucher, et que demain ils parleraient.

« On devrait lui demander ce qu'il veut. »

« Ziva... »

« Il est intelligent, il... »

« Tu sais déjà ce qu'il va vouloir faire, je ne fais pas le poids face à toi, tu es sa mère ! Il voudra rentrer avec toi, bien sûr qu'il voudra rentrer avec toi... »

« Tu as une autre solution ? »

« Je...Euh...Non. »

« Je veux qu'il rentre à Tel-Aviv, sa maison est là-bas. »

« C'est faux, c'est ici sa maison, sa famille est ici ! Tu crois quoi, que tu peux revenir, et tout chambouler dans sa vie ? Je lui ai posé un cadre, il va à l'école, il a des activités extra-scolaires, il a deux grand-pères ici, et ton père vient une fois par mois, il a un oncle et une tante qu'il adore, il a un cousin, des amis ! Il m'a moi ! Il peut compter sur moi à chaque instant ! Il a une famille ici. »

« Laissons-le choisir. »

« Je peux pas faire ça. »

« C'est pourtant ce qu'on va faire Tony. »


	11. Annonce de l'auteur

Hey !

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour cette très longue absence. J'ai décidé de réécrire l'histoire depuis le début, je supprimerais donc celle-ci dès que je serais prête à publier la nouvelle.

A bientôt !

Pauline :)


End file.
